Warm Bodies
by M4ry CeCe
Summary: Después de que sucedió todo esto, los zombies no son nada nuevo, sin embargo, entre ellos se encuentra cierto zombi azabache que solo quiere algo de afecto, y lo encontrara después de comerse el cerebro de la novia del chico que le daría más que solo un poco de cariño y juntos enfrentarán obstáculos que pondrán en riesgo su amor. Ectofeature/AU
1. Quiero sentir

"_**Warm Bodies"**_

_**Hey gente de FF! Hoy les traigo un nuevo fanfic de la pareja que todo el mundo debería amar: ECTOFEATURE *hace arcoíris con brillitos con las manos* **_

_**Tenía muchísimo tiempo que quería este fic pero no sé porque diantres no lo hice antes pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo y compartírselo ,chicas :D**_

_**Espero les guste tanto como a mi me está gustando escribir esto :3 (ah ,y las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos de Billy)**_

_***Warm Bodies/Mi Novio Es Un Zombie ,ni sus personajes, ni su trama me pertenecen.**_

_***Dude That's My Ghost/Ey! **__**Ese es Mi Fantasma ni sus personajes me pertencen.**_

_**¡Y sin más, pasemos a la historia! :DDD (¡so excited!)**_

…

_Quiere alguien decirme por favor ¿qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?_

_Para empezar: estoy muy pálido…y debería salir más. Debería comer mejor. Debería pararme más recto, mi postura simplemente es terrible ,además las personas me respetarían más si lo hiciera._

_¿Qué sucede conmigo? Solo quiero…conectarme. ¿Por qué no puedo conectarme con las personas? Ah, es cierto…porque estoy muerto. ¡Alguien deme un premio por ser tan inteligente! _

_No debería ser tan duro conmigo mismo de todos modos...si todos estamos muertos. Es decir, miren: esa tipa está muerta, aquel otro está muerto y ese definitivamente está muerto. ¡Por Dios se ven horribles…! _

_Hey, me gustaría presentarme pero…ya no recuerdo mi nombre…creo que empezaba con una "B" o algo por el estilo. No recuerdo ni mi nombre, ni el de mis padres o donde trabajaba, aunque por mi ropa no tendría empleo…no lo sé. _

_A veces observo a los demás y trato de imaginarme que eran ellos en vida antes de todo esto…ese tipo de allá era conserje. Ese de allá…probablemente fue algún gerente de empresa. Y esa chica de allá parece una entrenadora personal…y ahora estamos todos muertos._

_Aunque no lo crean llevo bastante tiempo pensando en que podría haber provocado este apocalipsis. Quizás fue un experimento que salió mal, o una explosión radioactiva…o quizás un mono loco que se escapó de un laboratorio, pero honestamente eso ya no importa._

_Somos esto ahora._

_Este sería un día típico para mi: doy vueltas todo el día sin ir a ningún lado y choco con los demás sin poder disculparme o decir algo. Estoy seguro que antes la vida pudo haber sido mejor, y la gente se podía comunicar con los demás y disfrutar de los demás._

_Pero lamentablemente no es así._

_Muchos de nosotros hicimos el aeropuerto nuestro hogar y no tengo idea de por qué. Supongo que las personas esperamos en el aeropuerto pero no sé que esperamos…_

_Ah, a esos chicos de ahí les llamo "huesudos" ,no nos molestan mucho pero comen lo que sea que tenga pulso._

_Bueno, yo lo hago pero tengo ciertos "problemas" con eso. Creo que todos nos convertiremos en ellos algún día, ya no tienen esperanza ,están cansados de lo mismo y después de eso ya no hay marcha atrás._

_No me gusta ser así. Estoy solo y perdido…bueno, literalmente estoy perdido ,jamás estuve en esta parte del aeropuerto. _

_Y estos niños también, esos que están al lado mío. Siempre da vueltas pero jamás llegan a ningún lado ,se sienten atrapados ¿querrán más que esto?...o ¿acaso soy el único?_

…

B se adentró en un avión sin motores, aquel era su "hogar" por así decirlo.

Se acercó a un tocadiscos y puso un disco. Al poco tiempo comenzó a sonar una canción.

Después de eso solo se recostó en un asiento y lo reclinó para quedar cara a cara con el techo y pasarla ahí todo el día.

…

Al día siguiente, B fue de nuevo al aeropuerto en el área de cafetería y se dirigió a una mesa donde estaba sentado un chico muerto, de cabellos y castaños y ojos de un color miel opacos y muertos, al igual que él, de no más de veinticuatro años. El chico llevaba puestos jeans un poco desgastados, camisa gris y una chaqueta celeste sucia y desgastada encima con una que otra mancha de sangre.

_Este es mi mejor amigo. Y con mejor amigo me refiero a que solo nos miramos fijamente, y a veces hasta podemos llegar a tener "conversaciones" por así decirlo._

_Logramos articular palabras como…_

-Hambre…- Murmuró B con dificultad.

_Y…_

-C…c…ciudad- Respondió el otro. Dicho esto ambos se levantaron lentamente de las sillas y se fueron de ahí.

_A pesar de no comunicarnos, compartimos el mismo gusto por la comida. Viajar en grupo/manada es más preferible, en especial cuando todo el mundo quiere dispararte en la cabeza todo el tiempo…_

_Cielos, somos tan lentos que hasta creo que esto durará un buen rato._

…

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba una fortaleza con gente, gente viva. Dónde todos iban de un lado a otro sin dejar de cargar cosas, y si no se encontraban haciendo eso, caminaban a la entrada para comprobar sus identificaciones. Y eso hacia un grupo de ciertos jóvenes.

Luego se dirigieron a una gran pantalla, la cual se encendió para mostrar a un hombre algo viejo que no rebasaba los cincuenta años, rubio y de ojos azules con una camisa militar, aquel hombre era Hugh Wright.

-Hola, y gracias por los servicios de hoy. Ya han pasado ocho años desde que esto comenzó…- Mientras el hombre hablaba, cierto joven castaño conversaba a murmullos con su novia.

-¿Crees que todo esto es para mejor?- Preguntó el castaño, recibió una respuesta afirmativa de parte de la menor, luego la voz de su padre le hizo regresar al mundo real.

-…para recolectar recursos al otro lado de la muralla ,pero primero debo advertirles algo: estos chicos que ven aquí parecen humanos, pero no lo son. No tienen pulso, ni sentimientos. Ya sean su madre ,su hermano o su mejor amigo ,no hay nada, repito _nada_ que puedan hacer. Son indiferentes ,insensibles e incapaces de sentir compasión- Wright dijo. -Como hijos e hijas de lo único posible que queda de los humanos en la Tierra ustedes son lo único que se interpone entre la vida y la extinción ,por lo tanto tienen la obligación de regresar a salvo y _vivos_. Y si recuerdan su entrenamiento, les deseo suerte ,tengan fé y que dios bendiga a américa- La pantalla luego se oscureció.

-Vámonos- Mallory llamó la atención de todos.

Y así ,se dirigieron a la salida de la fortaleza, con la duda de con que o quien se encontrarían allá afuera. Deseando nada inesperado. O eso querían creer, en especial nuestro protagonista, Spencer Wright.

…

_**¡Tan-tan!**_ _**Fin del capítulo 1 chicos y chicas, trataré de subir el segundo capítulo el fin de semana por que como siempre las tareas llueven, pero nada se interpondrá entre mis seguidores y yo *pose heroica* **_

_**En fin ,espero les haya gustado el capítulo y no olviden agregar a favoritos o seguir esta historia si quieren eh, no es obligatorio pero si no lo hacen dormiré con ustedes por el resto de sus días MUAJAJA okno XD**_

_**Comenten si les gusta mi forma de escribir pleaseee D: y también si quieren que la continue, si no…pues..pues me iré al rincón emo a llorar ,okno XD (otra vez)**_

_**¡En fin! Hasta luego y nos vemos/leemos en el siguiente capítulo**_

_**ByeByeMiRazita :DDD**_


	2. AVISO

**¡Hola ,hola!**

**Lamento mucho hacerles creer que fue otro capítulo pero en realidad es un aviso. **

**¿Recuerdan que les dije que el capítulo dos saldría en el fin de semana de la semana pasada? Pues sucede que ya no seguí encontrando la película completa (ya tengo el capítulo dos listo pero no completo) y por donde vivo ya nadie vende esa película, así que mi mamá tendrá que comprármela en quién sabe dónde o podrían ayudarme chicas para encontrar la película (gratis) me harían un favor ENORME**

**Así que please ténganme paciencia en lo que me compran la película o me ayudan a encontrarla en la red ¿okay? :)**

**Ah y por cierto, he hecho un dibujo para este fic y lo subí a mi página de DevianArt, pueden encontrarme como **_**MarCobra2402 ¡**_**Espero les guste y hasta la próximaaa! :D**


	3. Nuevas sensaciones

"_**Warm Bodies"**_

**¡Qiubo mi raza! :D**

**Hoy me pongo a escribir de nuevo para ustedes y para mi, me alegra que les esté gustando el fic ,me llenan de alegría y shenan mi kokoro (corazón) de amor :3**

**¡Muchas gracias a Akihara! Tú querida me has ayudado y te lo debo, de nuevo, gracias :)**

**Pero en fin.**

**¡A responder reviews!:**

**AntoRodriguez7:**

**Me alegra que te guste Anto :) vos eres un gran apoyo sister!**

**Ami Swag Cobra:**

**¿Ooohhh por qué no lo sería? Cobra es sensual sea lo que sea D: y entonces creo que te gustara este capítulo –con respecto a Mallory-. Y yo creo que no habrá lemon…sería más como un fic tierno lleno de romance pero ahí veré si puedo consentirlas o no. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste el fic ,gracias por tu apoyo mi querida pandicornia de la raza Ruíz :D**

**I FAB WE FAB:**

**Ay…¡cosa! Muchas gracias por el cumplido :D Yo igual adorooo esta película ,y cuando conocí el ectofeature pensé que esto sería la combinación PER-FEC-TA. Y tú eres la chica que comentó el dibujo de Warm Bodies en DevianArt ¿no? Si es así ¡gracias por seguirme! Y si no, pues ya me jodí y quedé en ridículo xD**

**Yitssel:**

**Lo mismo para ti pandicornia :3: No creo que incluya un lemon pero ahí iré viendo como van las cosas. Por otra parte me alegra muchísimo que te encante el fic, graciuus n.n**

**Adorabro:**

**Sip, de hecho dulzura lo mencioné en el primer capítulo :3 gracias por leer y saludos de vuelta *saludo con mi manita o3o* **

**¡Ahora sin más pasemos al fic que todas(os) hemos estado esperando! **

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron ,revelando las calles podridas y sucias del nuevo Beverly Heighs. Había grafitis ,basura, y una que otra cosa inservible rota. Al no tener moros en la costa ,todos bajaron las armas.

Dieron un vistazo y rápidamente Spencer se fijó en un letrero.

-Bienvenidos a la zona de los muertos…- Luego el castaño se rio un poco.

Comenzaron con la caminata. Tenían a cargo la misión de recolectar recursos para la supervivencia de los demás, y en este caso decidieron ir por medicamentos e inyecciones, la gente estaba comenzando a enfermar, y eso era un problema grave.

No muy lejos de ahí cierto grupo de zombies avanzaba también. Luego el amigo de B –de nombre "J"- tomó el liderazgo, pues estaba olfateando algo y eso definitivamente era comida ,así que siguieron el mismo paso hasta llegar a un centro de artículos clínicos.

* * *

-Hey, Marcus ¿nos ayudarás o te quedarás ahí?- Mallory alzó una ceja.

-Bah ¡ni loco! Casi llego al nivel cinco- El chico siguió jugando en su PlayStation portátil. La pelirroja rodó los ojos y fijó su mirada sobre Spencer que miraba directamente a una puerta como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Y después se escuchó un pequeño golpe.

-¿Oiste eso?- Spencer preguntó a cierto hindú que recolectaba medicamentos en una mochila.

-Si, lo oí- Rajeev respondió con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-Tenemos que irnos- Spencer dijo.

-No podemos irnos, tenemos ordenes ¿sabes cuanta medicina necesita la ciudad cada mes? La necesitamos para sobrevivir, no podemos…- Luego Mallory fue interrumpida por el castaño.

-Ya suenas como mi padre- Se quejó.

-Pues…gracias, supongo.- Mallory sonrió un poco.

-No era un cumplido, Mall- Spencer suspiró. Luego el sonido volvió a escucharse.

-Les dije que oí algo- Spencer dijo y luego cargó el arma apuntando a la puerta. –Mallory, vámonos- Advirtió. La pelirroja solo observó la puerta y poco a poco fue acercándose.

-¡Mallory!-

-Tenemos ordenes ,Spence, además no es nada. Estás un poco paranoico- Mallory iba a abrir la puerta, cuando de pronto un zombie saltó por la puerta derribándola.

-¡Mallory!-

Y el tiroteo comenzó. Spencer disparaba certero a la cabeza, ya tenía a tres zombies caídos en solo dos minutos, mientras los demás luchaban por su vida con sus respectivas armas, sin embargo no todos tuvieron éxito…

B ,por su lado estaba en el suelo, acababa de ser empujado por otro zombie o algún chico, no estaba seguro. Enfocó su vista de repente en cierto castaño que seguía disparando esta vez apuntando desde el suelo. Vaya, vaya pero si era un chico muy lindo. Sabía que era extraño que pensara ese tipo de cosas pero solo estaba diciendo/pensando la verdad. Esos ojos marrones eran preciosos, la cabellera castaña y bien peinada era perfecta y su piel parecía tan suave y viva…

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba caminando hacia él como una abeja es atraída por la miel y el fondo de color rosa se fue cuando un disparo en su hombro derecho le hizo regresar al mundo real.

Se giró para encontrarse con una chica pelirroja de ojos color diamante, sostenía el arma ,presumiendo que ella le había disparado pues aún seguía apuntándole.

-¡Déjalo en paz ,maldito!- La chica le gritó.

Por instinto la tomó de los pies jalándole al suelo, provocando su cuerpo cayera de manera torpe.

Y de un momento a otro el azabache estaba devorando a la pelirroja mientras esta lanzaba alaridos de dolor mientras el chico le mordía el brazo ,el rostro y el estómago.

_No estoy orgulloso de esto…de hecho, les agradecería mucho si miraran a otro lado. Dios, soy un asqueroso…_

_Odio hacer esto…lastimar a las personas ¡ha! ¿lastimarlas? ¡Las devoro! _

_En fin. El mundo es así ahora para mí, la nueva hambre es algo demasiado poderoso y no podemos resistirnos._

_Si me como solo una parte de ella, se levantará y será como yo, pero si me como su cerebro tomaré todas sus memorias y sentimientos, recuerdos olvidados y otras cosas por ahí. Lo siento pero…el cerebro es lo mejor de todo…es lo que me hace sentir vivo de nuevo._

_Oye pelirroja, en serio ,no quería hacerte esto pero…solo quiero sentir lo que tu sentiste alguna vez._

_Sentirme vivo, y menos muerto de lo que estoy._

-¿M…mallory?...¡Mallory, responde! ¿¡En dónde estás!?- Luego cierta voz le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, combinada con las balas que salían disparadas de los cañones.

-¡Viejo ,ayúdame!- Rajeev chilló mientras forcejeaba para quitarse de encima a un zombie. Wright se volvió al moreno y le disparó en la cabeza al muerto, éste cayó rendido al suelo mientras que Rajeev solo cayó desmayado del susto.

Pero eso no era tanto problema, pues se había quedado sin municiones, ya no quedaba ningún zombie pero ¡igual era un problema!

B notó esto, y sabía que el chico corría peligro. Quería protegerlo, cuidarlo y no dejar que nada le pasara, era muy extraño pero algo le llamaba la atención ese castaño.

Se aproximó hacia él con sangre en su cara, en su ropa y en las manos.

-¡Ah!- Spencer saltó cuando vio al azabache acercarse a él ,sacó una daga y la lanzó al pecho del muerto, éste no se inmutó y solo la retiró.

-Oh demonios…- Spencer palideció y cayó al suelo quedando recargado en una encimera.

B se puso de rodillas y se acercó al menor.

-S…pen….c…cer- Murmuró el muerto. B contempló el rostro asustado pero lindo rostro del castaño, pero poco después recordó que aún estaba en peligro.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con J parado en la entrada, obviamente cubierto de sangre y estaba oliendo algo…¡era Spencer!

Manchó sus mejillas con la sangre de sus manos lo más sigilosamente posible y luego lo olfateó tan cercanamente que hacía estremecer al pequeño de 16 años.

-Est…ás….a sal…vo- Confirmó.

Volvió a darse la vuelta y encontró a un par de más de zombies acercándose a J quien seguía olfateando. Al comprobar que no había más _comida_ se dieron la vuelta hacia la puerta.

-V…en- B tomó de los brazos al castaño y lo puso de pie. Por si acaso lo manchó un poco más de sangre y comenzaron a caminar con los demás zombies.

* * *

_No tengo ni la menor idea de que estoy haciendo…_

_¿Saben qué me pasa?_

_Sé que los demás no traerían a un vivo con nosotros ¿y saben por qué? ¡porque es algo estúpido! Menos mal que creen que él es uno de nosotros, y un nuevo miembro de la familia. De hecho, pensarían que estoy loco ,si ellos pudieran pensar._

_¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡Soy un raro!_

Ambos chicos llegaron al _hogar_ de B ,dónde Spencer se sentía extremadamente incómodo y asustado, estaba confundido y se estaba aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo.

Pero no lo hizo. Solo dio unos pasos ,ya dentro del avión y rompió en llanto.

-Esta…e…s…mi…c-casa-

Spencer giró la cabeza para no verlo y se acurrucó en un asiento donde solo siguió llorando, observando los movimientos de B aterrado y con la sangre helada.

B se dio cuenta de esto ,se sentó a un par de asientos de él –para darle su espacio- y lo observó un pequeño tiempo.

-N…no…c-comer…te- Susurró.

Se apuntó la boca con un dedo ,hizo una mueca de mordisquear y luego negó la cabeza de manera graciosa.

-C…cuidar…te- El azabache intentó acercarse pero el castaño solo soltó un diminuto chillido y se hizo bolita.

_Muy bien, ahora sal de aquí B. Lo tienes incomodo, y necesita su espacio, ahora vete._ Y así hizo, salió por la puerta dejando solo a Spencer.

Luego de que B cerrara la puerta ,Spencer rápidamente echó un vistazo por la ventana y vio al azabache salir junto a un montón de zombies.

-¡Maldición!...- Estaba atrapado y solo, encerrado en la "casa" de un zombie que supuestamente no iba a comerlo. –Mierda…¿qué haré? ¿qué haré?-

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí termina el capítulo :D**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo ,si quieren agreguen este fic a sus favoritos. No olviden pasar a mi cuenta de DevianArt, pues mañana comenzaré a publicar miles de dibujos de Ectofeature y FNAF (en el aviso anterior está el nombre de mi cuenta)**_

_**Comenten "#MuerteSensual" si están de acuerdo conmigo en que Billy es MUY sensual de zombie ewe**_

_**¡Un abrazo y un besote ,las (os) quiero musho!**_

_**Cuidense y hasta la próxima :)**_

_**¡Byebye mi Razita! **_


	4. Solo unos días

"_**Warm Bodies"**_

_**¿Qué pasó mi gente? ¿me extrañaron? (TwT)**_

_**Hoy me pongo frente a la pantalla del ordenador para hacerles sonreír una vez más con un capítulo nuevo de WB (Warm Bodies) :)**_

_**He estado un pelín más ocupada atendiendo Wattpad (para las que no lo saben, yo tengo un perfil en la página de Wattpad, donde hago historias random y libres de todo tipo. Y se aceptan recomendaciones sobre que quisieran que escriba o haga allí).**_

_**Por cierto, quiero disculparme por no cumplir con el asunto de los dibujos en DevianArt, pasó que se llevaron mi laptop un tiempo y apart se me está comenzando a dificultar un poco subir los dibujos.**_

_**Pero en fin, buscaré una solución :) ¡a responder reviews se ha dicho! **_

_***Arace-chan:**_

_**Él….él…**_

_**¡Tú tranquila, está feliz como bailarina en el mundo de los osos gominola! :D**_

_***AntoRodriguez7:**_

_**Ay lo sé! *w***_

_***Yitssel:**_

_**Si ,esa escena fue tan kawaii :3 **_

_**Y ¿qué crees? Haremos un intercambio: éste cap por Foxy ewe**_

_*** adorabro:**_

_**No es acosador, linda, no es acosador….a no seeeer :0**_

_***Discord Vongola:**_

_**No te preocupes :) No necesariamente tiene que gustarte la película, con tal de que disfrutes lo que yo hago, con eso estoy satisfecha y feliz :D Saludos desde CobraLandia.**_

_***Wendylove4:**_

_**Ha muerto u.u #TrueStory**_

_***Akihara:**_

_**#MuerteSensual también para ti querida Aki :3 Tú descuida, con el tiempo igual intentaré hacerlos pelín más largos.**_

_**Esos son todos los reviews del capítulo 3, y sin más ahora pasemos *redoble de tambores* al fic! :D**_

* * *

_Okay, debí haberlo pensado mejor pero sé cuando una persona necesita su espacio. Y hay diferentes formas de conocer a alguien…comerse el cerebro de la novia de esa persona no es un método tan sutil._

_Necesito acercarme de otra manera a él…_

B había regresado al avión, y Spencer seguía ahí, vaya, menuda suerte que aún estaba ahí.

_Bien, aquí vamos…_

B se acercó un poco al castaño.

_¡No seas creepy, no seas creepy, no seas creepy!_

Spencer se había cambiado de lugar en lo que el azabache estaba fuera. Aunque seguía temblando con los ojos llorosos, y esta vez, tenía una navaja en la mano, apuntándola a su pecho en forma de amenaza.

Luego B buscó algo en un cajón.

-¿Q-qué haces?_**...- **_Preguntó Wright.

Luego el azabache sacó una manta y volvió a cerrar el cajón, la extendió y la acomodó sobre Spencer para taparlo. El castaño solo le observaba sorprendido, y en cierto sentido, curioso y asombrado.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me salvaste?- Spencer luego preguntó.

-N…n…no llo…res- B curveó las cejas y señaló la navaja ,para indicar que se la diera. Spencer negó y la ocultó bajo la manta. El zombie asintió lentamente y se fue a un asiento. No sin antes, activar un tocadiscos y después comenzó a reproducirse una canción.

-Cuida…rte…- B susurró mientras se recostaba en el asiento.

Luego movió la cabeza, al ritmo de la canción y por un momento, pareciera que éste sonrió ante las melodías.

Spencer le miraba impactado con los ojos bien abiertos.

" Shed a tear 'cause I'm missin' you

I'm still alright to smile

Girl, I think about you every day now

Was a time when I wasn't sure

But you set my mind at ease

There is no doubt

You're in my heart now" Luego B comenzó a cantar en voz baja, como si se le dificultase abrir bien la boca, y aún así ,cantando en susurros, lo hacía muy bien.

* * *

Era de mañana, y Spencer se había levantado. Un poco aturdido ,se talló los ojos y volteó a ver a ambos lados, y a su izquierda con cierto zombie observándolo atentamente…demasiado.

El azabache notó que el menor le observaba y fue como si por una fracción de segundo B se sonrojara, y desvió la mirada.

Spencer se quitó la sabana, y luego se acomodó el cabello.

-Oye…tengo hambre- El castaño dijo. –Déjame ir- Agregó.

-N…no…no es…tas a salvo…- B respondió.

-No estoy a salvo- Spencer dijo sarcásticamente. –Si, como no- Luego puso los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces tendrás que conseguirme comida.- El castaño luego volteó a ver a B. –Por favor- No sabía si iba a funcionar o no, pero Wright le dedicó ojos de cachorrito y al instante ,el azabache se sonrojó un poco, asintió y se levantó para luego desaparecer por la puerta del avión.

Spencer sonrió victorioso, luego corrió a la puerta y verificó que B ya se hubiera ido. Luego bajó del avión y comenzó a correr buscando una salida.

Luego, Spencer se detuvo abruptamente al ver a una zombie ,y luego a un zombie salir detrás de ella ¡salían zombies de todas partes! Se escondió atrás de una rueda trasera de un avión cercano y maldecía la situación.

-Oye- Una mano fría en su hombro, casi le da un paro cardiaco, se volteó y se encontró con el rostro pálido de B. -¿Qué…h…aces?-

El azabache luego fijó su vista en los zombies que estaban más adelante, volteó a ver al castaño de nuevo y lo manchó en la cara con un poco de sangre fresca. Lo olfateó para verificar, y después asintió.

-Ven…- El azabache tomó de la mano a Wright y lo sacó afuera.

-Haz…te…el mue…muerto- El azabache le dijo y luego imitó el estereotipo de los zombies, le hizo una seña con la mano para que le siguiera.

El castaño asintió y comenzó a moverse de forma exagerada como lo haría un "zombie".

-Es…demasiado- B le dijo cuando Spencer empezaba a volverse muy "racista".

Comenzaron a caminar de forma lenta, mientras los demás zombies pasaban de lado.

-Te dije…q…que no estabas…a salvo- B dijo en un susurro.

Okay…entiendo. Pero en serio tengo hambre- El castaño dijo entre dientes.

* * *

-Mm…delicioso.- Wright se llevaba una y otra cucharada a la boca antes de que pudiera tragarse la anterior, y sonreía con satisfacción. B ,por su lado lo observaba mientras comía.

El castaño luego se volvió a ver al azabache, y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

_Oh no, basta de miradas tórtolas ,estoy actuando raro otra vez…_

B después se fue un poco sonrojado a otra parte y fue a la "cocina", y volvió con Spencer con una lata de refresco en la mano.

-Gracias…- Spencer sonrió cuando B se la ofreció. Tomó la lata y la abrió para comenzar a beber.

Después de tomar un poco, volvió a llevarse una cucharada a la boca.

-Mm…después de todo ,no eres tan malo, zombie- Dijo cuando tragó.

-Mi…nombre…- Murmuró el azabache.

-Ah ¿tienes nombre?- Wright preguntó, y B asintió.

-¿Cuál es?- Spencer preguntó de nuevo.

-Bbbb….- El zombie fruncía el ceño tratando de recordar, pero solo podía pronunciar la "b".

-¿Bbb?- El castaño ladeó la cabeza ,confundido.

_Esto no va bien…me quiero morir otra vez._

-¿Tu nombre empieza con "B"?- Spencer preguntó, pero sonó más como un hecho.

B asintió.

-Eh…¿"Barry"?-

El azabache negó con la cabeza.

-¿"Bart"?-

B negó de nuevo, con una mueca de disgusto.

-¿"Bob"? ¿"Benjamín"?-

El azabache negó de nuevo.

-Hm…¿qué tal si solo te llamo "B"?- Spencer sonrió.

B asintió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-B, quiero irme a casa-

La sonrisa del azabache luego desapareció y negó con la cabeza.

-No…estas…a sal…vo-

-Hey, lo entiendo.- Spencer dijo. –Te agradezco mucho que me hayas salvado la vida ,me trajiste a este lugar, y sé que puedes sacarme-

_No ¡no! No puede irse, ¡si la fiesta acaba de empezar! Eh…uh…dile que tiene que quedarse, porque…¡se darán cuenta! Si, si._

_-_Tienes que…esperar…ellos…se darán cuenta- B dijo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Eh…unos…d…días. Veras que…ellos…s…se olvidarán.-

-¿Hay más como tú?- Wright preguntó.

B se encogió de hombros.

-Porque nunca había oído hablar a un zombie- Spencer sonrió. –Unos días entonces…- Agregó.

El azabache asintió.

* * *

_**Y termino el capítulo hasta aquí no porque yo quiera ,si no porque aquí en mi país ya es algo tarde –según mi mamá- para estar escribiendo. **_

_**Así que por ahora ,nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que quizás actualice el…no, luego el destino hace que algo me impida subir nuevo cap. **_

_**En fin! (xD) nos vemos la próxima ,les agradezco todo su apoyo, gracias. ¡Las y los amo! :D**_


	5. )

_**Hola mis cositas preciosas :3**_

_**Ayer estuve pensando un poco ,y reflexioné sobre mi trabajo, lo que hago por mi pero más que nada por ustedes. Y la verdad es que me siento muy honrada por tener seguidores y seguidoras tan fieles y hermosos (as) como ustedes. Estoy feliz por haber llegado hasta aquí ,y no hablo de los reviews, cuantas personas tienen de favoritas mis historias ,las visitas o mensajes! :v**_

_**Hablo de llegar hasta aquí, llegar a ser feliz con lo que ustedes me regalan sin que se den cuenta. Y ustedes me regalan una sonrisa, sé que los he hecho sonreír con algún capítulo o historia mía, yo lo sé ;)**_

_**Y que a ustedes les guste lo que hago y me lo hagan saber, me hace muy feliz. Y incluso –hablo en serio- me han hecho llorar cuando leo todos sus reviews diciéndome cuanto les gustan mis historias ,que escribo bien y algunos, que les agrado :')**_

_**Me siento muy bien por llegar hasta este punto, en tan solo un año. **_

_**Les agradezco por pasar un año conmigo, y apoyarme. Porque ustedes son la razón por la que sigo escribiendo. Si nadie comentara mis historias o que de alguna forma se comunique conmigo para hacer cumplidos de mis historias ,ya habría dejado FanFiction desde hace mucho tiempo. Así que siéntanse orgullosos de formar parte de mi felicidad y de mi corazón; nunca he visto sus rostros ni conozco como son ,pero los amo. Son mi razón de seguir :'D**_

_**Tal vez este no es mejor "especial" de un año de todos. Y también lamento haberles hecho pensar que este era un nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Pero quería "celebrarlo" de alguna manera. :)**_

_**El 27 de Mayo de 2014 me uní a FanFiction siendo una novata ,miedosa de pensar que no tendría tanto éxito como yo pensé. Pero mirenme ahora, tal vez no es para decir "¡Wooow!" pero para mi es un logro :)**_

_**Les agradezco de nuevo chicos y chicas ,a seguidores oficiales de FanFiction ,y a seguidores y seguidoras que no pueden tener una cuenta pero que aun así leen mis historias. Los amo. Y feliz día de Mary C. Ruíz (?) xD**_

_**Sigan siendo ustedes mismos. Vivan la vida que solo es una. Sean felices ,eso es lo más importante. **_

_**Les deseo lo mejor, son unos seguidores y seguidoras fantásticos (as)! :) **_


	6. Escape del Aeropuerto

_**Heyyyy! :)**_

_**Les había comentado en el último capítulo de "Romeo y Romeo" que no había podido actualizar Blackangled y Warm Bodies por cuestiones de sonido en la laptop, pero ¿qué creen? De repente, mi mamá ya me presta más seguido sus audiculares, así eso significa que ya voy a poder actualizar ¡Yay! :D**_

_**Ahora a responder reviews!:**_

_**-AntoRodriguez7**_

_**Aquí hay más ,amiga! :D**_

_**-yitssel**_

_**Aw gracias por tu apoyo, de veras! :3**_

_**-I FAB WE FAB**_

_**Todas lo sabemos…*susurra* pero es que él trataba de ocultarlo **_

_**-natsuna27**_

_**¡Que bueno que te ha gustado! Ese es mi propósito con este fic: hacer que ustedes lo disfruten tanto como yo :3 Gracias por tu apoyo, linda**_

_**-arace-chan**_

_**Nadie lo sabe…nadie lo supo 0-0 –con respecto a Rajeev-**_

_**-adorabro**_

_**¡Aquí! xD**_

_**-Drakry**_

_**Aww muchísimas gracias :) Yo solo espero poder seguir con esto, de verdad me gusta hacer esto por mi y por ustedes!**_

_**-Discord Vangola**_

_**Hahaha ,por supuesto! Trataré de llegar a –máximo- 2500 palabras o hasta 3000 ,gracias por tu apoyo y por tu propuesta :)**_

_**-I FAB WE FAB**_

_**Graciaaaaaaaas! :3**_

_**-Buru Ningyo**_

_**Awww muchas gracias, eso haré :D **_

_**Ahora sin más preámbulos, vayamos directo al fic ¿quieren? :)**_

…

_**-**_Vaya…unos días- Spencer suspiró mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en un asiento. -¿Qué podríamos hacer en unos días?- Wright le sonrió a B.

Éste solo devolvió la sonrisa inocentemente y no hizo nada más.

…

-¡Dios mio, B! ¿por qué? Si era un buen auto!- Wright dijo cuando cierto zombie había estrellado un Porsche 911 Cabrio color cereza. B solo se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada.

Spencer luego dio un largo suspiro y salió del auto.

-Anda, vámonos. Tengo hambre- El castaño dijo mientras se ataba las mangas de la chaqueta a la cadera. El azabache asintió lentamente y salió del auto con un poco de torpeza.

Después de ir a por una lata de frijoles y una soda tibia –a la cual le buscaron hielo- ,ambos fueron de vuelta a "casa" y ahí Spencer comenzó a comer.

Pasaban los segundos, y se fueron haciendo minutos. Minutos los cuales B aprovechó para contemplar a Wright mientras comía satisfecho. Spencer notó que el zombie le observaba sin pestañear y no apartaba la vista, se sonrojó un poco y dejó la lata un momento. Se levantó y fue a buscar algo interesante, hasta que encontró una colección de discos.

-¿Por qué tienes un tocadiscos?- El castaño preguntó mientras buscaba algo interesante entre la colección. –No pudiste buscar algún ¡pod?-

B negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor…sonido- El azabache señaló el tocadiscos.

Spencer rio un poco.

-Te gusta lo antiguo entonces…- El castaño luego colocó el disco y un segundo después comenzó a sonar una canción.

-Oye ,es buena- Wright sin darse cuenta, ya estaba bailando al ritmo de la canción. B lo observaba sonriente mientras mecía su cabeza al ritmo de la música, como si estuviera bailando también, e intentó cantar la canción.

"Got a wife and kids in Baltimore, Jack

I went out for a ride and I never went back

Like a river that don't know where it's flowing

I took a wrong turn and I just kept going

Everybody's got a hungry heart

Everybody's got a hungry heart

Lay down your money and you play your part

Everybody's got a hungry heart" B cantó en voz baja.

"I met her in a Kingstown bar

We fell in love I knew it had to end

We took what we had and we ripped it apart

Now here I am down in Kingstown again" Spencer canto el siguiente verso.

B volteó a ver a Spencer y le sonrió ,Wright se dio cuenta de esto y se sonrojó. Ambos se sonrojaron por el contacto de sus ojos, pero luego se sonrieron y comenzaron a cantar de nuevo.

"Everybody's got a hungry heart

Everybody's got a hungry heart

Lay down your money and you play your part

Everybody's got a hungry heart"

Pasaron tres días.

Y todos esos tres días, se la pasaron charlando, jugando ,divirtiendose, y conociendose más. Spencer se había acostumbrado a B, y B a él. Se habían vuelto amigos, y todos los días hacían algo nuevo.

Para B, esos tres magnificos días pasaban lentos y preciosos, pero después, cuando el tercer día llegó a su fin, sabía que Spencer probablemente querría irse ya, pero fue una sorpresa encontrarlo dormido en un asiento mientras escuchaban una canción calmada y probablemente de los años 80's . Estaba acobijado con una manta azul ,algo maltratada, pero de aspecto esponjoso.

B hizo una media sonrisa y procuró que estuviera bien tapado y luego le dejó dormir.

…

-B, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Spencer le dijo al zombie, quien estaba sentado delante de él en el suelo con las rodillas pegadas a la quijada.

-Mi novia…murió donde me rescataste y…quería saber…¿ella regresará?- El castaño preguntó. -¿Cómo tú?-

B negó de manera un tanto nerviosa.

-Pues eso está bien…algo malo le había pasado. Le habían pasado muchas cosas malas, pero ¿sabes? Creo que ella llegó a un punto en el que ya no podía con más. Y…pff…es que en mi mundo las personas se mueren a cada rato- Spencer miró al azabache con los ojos ligeramente llorosos.

-Y…no es que esté triste porque ella ya no este aquí, porque si lo estoy. Creo que ya estaba preparado para esto hace mucho tiempo ya…- Wright sacudió la cabeza y se quitó un par de lágrimas que se le salían.

B solo miró por unos segundos al menor y luego se levantó, se acercó a su colección de discos y escogió uno en particular, y luego lo reprodujo.

Spencer se encontraba un poco confundido por las acciones de su amigo, pero luego la confusión pasó a sorpresa y un poco de miedo al ver que el azabache ponía una mano sobre su pecho, y la mano del castaño en el pecho del zombie.

-¿Qué eres, B?- Wright dijo unos segundos después de verle directamente los ojos al otro. Por un momento ,creyó haber sentido latidos, pero eso no era posible. Los zombies no sentían…¿verdad?

…

_Que bonito ha de ser dormir._

_Me gustaría poder hacerlo, y me gustaría soñar también, pero eso no es una opción para mi…_

_Los muertos no soñamos. Comer el cerebro de otras personas es lo más cercano a eso. Es muy lamentable ,pero esto me tocó, y esto me tocó "vivir" si se le puede llamar así…_

…

Fue cuando ya no escuchó a Spencer roncar, cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Spencer se había escapado. De nuevo. En medio de la noche.

Cuando logró encontrar al castaño, descubrió que estaba rodeado por J y otros zombies ,y el antes mencionado, se trataba de defender con un cortador de césped. No se lo pensó dos veces, y fue directamente a alejar a los zombies de Spencer.

-Tú me dijiste unos días- Wright le dijo con mirada severa al azabache, cuando hubieron terminado con los demás zombies. –Y ya pasaron unos días, B. Tengo que irme a casa-

B asintió.

-Man…tenernos…j…juntos- El zombie tomó la mano del castaño ,quien se sonrojó un poco por el contacto.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento extraño en Spencer se esfumó al ver que un zombie –J- ,se comenzaba a levantar

-¡¿Qué es…esto?!- J parecía molesto. –Él…vivo ¡comer!-

B negó con la cabeza.

J asintió, aún molesto.

-Comer…¡comer!- El zombie gritó, y justo cuando su eco terminó, un gruñido retumbó en las paredes del lugar, y en una de las puertas que daban a un pasillo, se podía ver una figura esquelética y tenebrosa. Era un huesudo.

-Oh Dios…- Spencer murmuró con la cara pálida al ver al huesudo.

-Irnos…- B tomó nuevamente de la mano al castaño ,mientras se alejaba.

-…Comertelo…!- J volvió a insistir antes de dejar de distinguir al par.

…

Ambos corrían por varios pasillos, hasta lograr ver la salida principal, pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que una multitud de zombies estaban golpeando el cristal por fuera. Así que fueron por otro lado con el huesudo detrás de ellos, y en un momento critico lograron huir finalmente del huesudo. Entraron por otra puerta y cuando estuvieron afuera, se vieron acorralados por tres huesudos, los cuales se veían satisfechos al ver carne fresca.

Se aproximaban las criaturas hacia ellos, y justo cuando faltaba un paso más, pasó un auto y los arrolló a los tres. Pronto el conductor se reveló, era J.

-Suban…- Les dijo el zombie al par.

B se veía decidido y se acercó al auto, pero Spencer se quedó en su lugar.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-

J parecía firme.

-Solo…quiero…ayudar-

-¿Y quién te pidió ayuda?- Spencer se cruzó de brazos.

J rio ligeramente, como si tuviera algo atascado en sus pulmones y luego se dirigió a B.

-Me agrada-

Luego el zombie castaño le tendió la mano al menor.

-Estarás….bien- El azabache aseguró a Wright.

Spencer aceptó de mala gana y subió al auto ,seguido de B.

Cuando llegaron a un estacionamiento con varios autos en él, B y Spencer se bajaron.

Antes de que el azabache pudiera seguir al menor, J lo tomó del hombro.

-¿Estas…bien?- Le preguntó el castaño.

B solo se encogió de hombros.

-Uh…¿B?- Spencer trató de llamar la atención del mencionado.

Cuando el par de zombies atrás volvieron la mirada hacia adelante, descubrieron una multitud de zombies creando un circulo.

Spencer, algo asustado tomó la mano de B, pero cuando éste se dio cuenta, la entrelazó con la de Wright. Ambos se miraron por unos momentos y luego se volvieron a la multitud de zombies, quienes miraban estupefactos la unión de las manos del par.

B y Spencer comenzaron a avanzar de entre los zombies, y éstos se hacían a un lado para dejarlos pasar, como si fueran una roca a la cual el agua de un río rodea.

-Tú…conduce…- B le dijo a Spencer cuando lograron llegar a un auto convertible gris.

Spencer asintió ,un poco aturdido por lo sucedido unos momentos atrás. En cuanto subieron al auto, más gruñidos de huesudos volvieron a retumbar en el estacionamiento. Spencer aceleró lo más rápido que pudo y se largaron de ahí.

Cuando mucho eran unos siete o seis.

Pero no se esperaban cuantos iban a venir después.

…


End file.
